This invention relates to an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box in which printed boards are contained in a casing and conductors on the respective printed boards are interconnected to one another.
Conventionally, a laminated body and circuit bodies such as printed boards are contained in a casing of an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle. The laminated body alternately superposes bus bars, which are formed into a desired shape by punching a conductive metal plate, and insulation plates. The printed boards are formed by printing a conductor made of a copper foil or the like onto an insulation board in a desired circuit pattern. In the case where the circuit bodies are contained in a single casing in plural laminated layers, the conductors on the respective circuits are connected to one another through a relay connector.
An electrical junction box 1 that contains such a kind of relay connector has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2001-15952 (JP-A-2001-15952). As shown in FIG. 11, the electrical junction box 1 includes a bus bar laminated body 2 and a printed board 3. Housings (relay connectors) 4 each containing a relay terminal (not shown) stand on an insulation plate in the bus bar laminated body 2. The relay terminal in the housing 4 is connected to a bus bar in the bus bar laminated body 2 from a bottom side and to an end 5a of a connection terminal 5 from a top side. The other end 5b of the connection terminal 5 is soldered to a conductor on the printed board 3. Thus, the bus bar in the bus bar laminated body 2 is connected to the conductor on the printed board 3.
Also, a connection structure utilizing the relay connector disclosed in JP-A-2001-15952 can be applied to the connection between conductors on printed boards by mounting a housing similar to the housing 4 on the printed board.